Marshall Brown
by Marshall Brown
Summary: Marshall Brown is a young orphan who never knew his parents. Will he be able to survive when he is suddenly plopped into the middle of world with god and monsters. Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or some of the other characters mentioned in this book.


Seventy years, it had been nearly seventy years since Zeus had given him a job. He could remember it well, Prince Edward VIII father, King George V, had died and Edward had become king. Zeus wasn't at all happy about this. He was sick of these kings getting all the praise and saw Edward as a lousy leader, nothing compared to him, the great Zeus. So, he though about a punishment. He didn't want to strike him down with a bolt of lightning, he just wanted him off the throne. He first thought about turning him into a goose, but that was stupid. If the King disappeared, the whole of his kingdom would be in peril until he returned.  
Hmm he thought how can I force him off the throne.  
The idea hit him, love. Love could make you do things no sane man could do. Love could flatten mountains and level cities. He would make this man fall in love with someone Edward could never be with as a King. So he called his faithful servant.  
"EROS" he beamed aloud.  
The God of Love appeared wearing his usual white frock and blue jeans. His red eyes looked upon the familiar halls of Olympus.  
"You called?" The God of love asked, "what's the mission?"  
"Ah!" Zeus said with a smile. "Edward VIII has become King, make him fall in love with someone he can never be with as long as he's King!"  
Eros nodded and flew out into the mortal world.  
Who would Edward not be able to marry he pondered as he flew over a town.  
"Ah," he said as he saw a woman in a party below.  
Her name was Wallis Simpson. She had been divorced once and was about to divorce her current husband. A divorced women could never marry a King and become Queen. She was PERFECT.  
He flew into Kensington Palace, the quarters of the King and made his way into the Kings bedroom as he slept. The God pulled an arrow out of his quiver and notched it in his bow. He held his breath as he aimed directly at the sleeping King. He had to hit him in the right spot or else he would kill him. He focused on Wallis Simpson as he let go of the string of his bow...  
No missions since then. Not one, unless you count all those demigod high school dramas his mother, Aphrodite, had given him. Nothing big, nothing that mattered. He was the great Eros, God of love, he craved to change mortals emotions. He wanted revenge on all the gods. He missed the good old days when there was drama on Olympus. He wished he could create more.  
Hang on he realised I can start more drama on Olympus. I the God of changing emotions!  
He flew down from Olympus to the mortal world. He would start with the men then move onto the women.  
A worthy woman he thought as he flew over the great city of New York. There were many glamorous women in the city of New York, but none of them stood out to him until he reached the outskirts of the city. There, a woman was partying in a night club with her friends.  
Gabriel Brown he thought. She was perfect. She was beautiful. She was a women the gods would love.  
"First," he said, "the Underworld."  
He flew down through the earth to Hades' domain. He flew over the river Styx, past the judgment pavilion, towards the house of Hades. Eros was used to hiding in the shadows so it was not hard to do in the underworld. He edged his way through the corridor of the house towards Hades' master bedroom. The God of the dead was asleep so Eros pulled an arrow out of his quiver, notched it in his bow, and lined up the shot. He thought about Gabrielle Brown and let go of the string. Judging by the fact that there was no shriek of pain, he had been successful. He flew back out of the House of Hades, past the judgement pavilion, over the river Styx and out of the underworld.  
"Next, the sea," Eros exclaimed.  
He flew over the sea until he saw the faint glow of the Sea Gods dwellings. He dropped down through the water and swan down to the oceans floor. He perched within a forest of kelp. He waited to see if the coast was clear, occasionally popping his head up to check. He hadn't picked a good night. Poseidon clearly had organised a party for that very night and it was well under way. Music and laughter was pumping out of the doors and windows. Eros would be waiting awhile.  
Silence. Just silence. He had been waiting hours, surrounded by kelp, for this. He swam up towards the palace. The front door has been ripped off so he let him self in. The sofa was on its side and the curtains had been ripped off. The worst part was the smell. It was AWEFUL. It smelt like you put a dead fish in a barrel of wine and left it for twenty years. He stepped over a dolphin who was wheezing, clearly too much to drink. Then he heard a massive snort. He looked over and saw a human like hand sticking out the side of blanket. He cautiously walked over, trying to be as quiet as possible. He was now standing above the blanket. He ripped it off to see a sleeping Poseidon. He was wearing a Hawaiian t-shirt with a fishing hat on. He smelt like the sea and alcohol. He seemed to be cuddling his trident.  
I need to be quick Eros thought as he put an arrow in his bow and aimed it directly at his heart. He thought about Gabriel and sent the arrow flying into the gods heart.  
As soon as he had done it he ran to the door and swam back up to the surface. His next task could be the hardest as the sun was rising on the horizon. He sped as fast as he could go towards Manhattan.  
There he thought as he saw the Empire State Building looming in the distance. He sped up and just before making impact, he pulled up and soared towards the heavens.  
After a few minutes he saw the grand white columns of the great Mount Olympus. Once he landed, he walked upon the path towards the throne room. He passed many minor gods going about their business until he reached the top. He dived behind a pillar before the master of the house spotted him. Gods could sense mortals, but it is hard for a God to sense another God unless he is trying. Eros gazed at the great Zeus perched upon his throne. He was gazing at the hearth, burning before him. He seemed to be studying the crackling flames. Eros took a deep breath. He would have to hit a God while he was awake. He drew his bow and aimed the gods heart. He thought about Gabriel and sent the arrow flying at Zeus' heart.  
The God of Thunder didn't see the arrow until it was too late. He yelled in outrage as he gazed down into the mortal world. He spotted a women. Gabriel Brown. She was flawless to Zeus. He HAD to have her. While Zeus was distracted with his own love life, Eros sneaked out of the throne room. The God of Love ran as fast as he could go down the path and jumped off the side of Olympus.  
Ok he thought the big three are done, now who.  
He thought about the other Olympian male gods. Who should he go for next. Who deserved it. Then he remembered Apollo. The sun god had once told his that his bow was a child's toy. He still envied Apollo to this day. He was the one Eros would target next.  
He flew up above the clouds and followed the sun. From a distance it just looked like a bright ball of light, but up close it could be a blading sun chariot, golden sport car or a private jet. As he got closer he started to drift down using the clouds as cover.  
He could now see the details. Apollo's vehicle had taken the form of his chariot. The God stood proud as he rode the sun. Eros sneaked around in the clouds so he was facing Apollo head on. He would have a moving target, which made things harder than before, but Eros could make it. He pulled out an arrow and notched it in his bow. He lined up the shot, thought about Gabriel, and fired.  
A hand shot out and grabbed the arrow before it made contact! Wide smile spread across Apollo's face.  
"Hello Eros," Apollo stated, proudly holding the arrow out, "fancy meeting you here."  
Eros tried to get away but Apollo had grabbed one of his white angle wings, he couldn't get away!  
"A long time ago you made me fall in love with someone who could never love me," he said sadly, "so now it's your turn to feel pain." Apollo turned his chariot around and sped up until he reached Olympus. He touched it down upon the roof of his apartment. He pulled Eros down through his home, down into the basement. He threw Eros in a cage.  
"You're going to be in here for a while" Apollo said as he laughed.  
Love stricken Eros thought as the door was shut and everything went black.

Gabriel Brown was a normal, beautiful, 28 year old woman. She lived in the capital of Western Australia, Perth City, but her friends had convinced her to take a week in Manhattan, after the incident. She didn't like to talk about it, but thought everyone had a right to know. She was born as an only child to her single dad. He told her that her mother left when Gabriel had been born.  
He used to say, "it's not your fault gabby, she just crumbled under the pressure."  
She loved her dad. He was an inspiration to her. His name was William Marshall Brown. He was a real estate agent, and had been saving up to go on a holiday in Bali. He had good memories of Bali when he was a young child. His mother and father used to take him and he longed to go back. He had finally saved up enough money and he went. That was when the bombs hit. The hotel he was staying at blew up. Gabriel was devastated. Her friends thought about what they could do to make her feel better, then, after a few weeks, they took her to Manhattan.  
Poseidon made the first move. The day after Eros had hit him with the love arrow he found out Gabriel was going on a boat trip around the city foreshore. He posed as a surfer from Malabu, in the area to write for magazine. He went down to the boat and waited until he could see Gabriel boarding. He walked up to her and started to talk. They spent the next 2 days together until Brad Eddy (Poseidon) was called away. Poseidon thought he could wait a year or so and then return and they could resume their love. The day after he left, Zeus decided to strike. Gabriel went around New York seeing the main attractions. When she got to the Empire State Building, a handsome man was waiting to give tours.  
"Hello," Zeus said, "my name is Daniel Evans."  
Zeus used the charm and wit he had acquired over the many years to make her fall for him. The two of them enjoyed each others company for another four days, until Hera found out. Zeus knew that if he spent any longer with this beautiful woman, Hera would destroy her. So out of love, he left her.  
Hades waited until his brothers had gone before he made his move. He waited for her in Central Park disguised as a local busker. He played a sad, beautiful song until she came over to him. They talked and talked until the sun rose in the morning. Hades spent the next two days with her until he had to return to the underworld. He said that he would return after he went on tour, then returned to his life in the underworld.  
Gabriel returned to her home of Australia after that and tried to get back to her normal life, but her life was soon turned upside down when a doctor informed her that she was pregnant.  
She gave birth 8 months later to a beautiful son of whom she named Marshall William Brown after her own father. But something was still missing, this child didn't have a father. She became determined to find one of the three men she met and find out whether they wanted to be a father.  
So she flew all the way from Australia back the North America to find any one of them.  
She looked there for weeks unable to find any trace of them. There was no was that this could get any worse, or could it. Hera had not forgotten about the mortal girl who had taken her husband heart away and sought revenge.  
One day, Gabriel and her son Marshall were driving around the city towards Central Park to see if the busker was still there. Hera decided that she would then take her revenge. She sent a peacock out into the street of Manhattan. It walked out in front of the car Gabriel was driving. She was only just able to swerve out of the way but instead of hitting a peacock, she drove into a tree.


End file.
